


Comment être de bonne humeur dès le matin

by Melie



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... en trois leçons, par Fye, pour Kurogane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment être de bonne humeur dès le matin

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

"Bien dormi, Kuro-chan?"

Kurogane grogna. Il venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux et l'autre commençait déjà avec ses surnoms débiles.

Le brun se redressa et fixa, plein de suspicion, le plateau posé à côté de lui.

"C'est moi qui l'ai préparé! Annonça fièrement Fye. Exprès pour toi, Kurorin!

\- Tu cuisines, toi?

\- Oui! Et ce n'est pas empoisonné, pour une fois! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui laissa Kurogane perplexe.

\- Gné?"

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il était vrai qu'ils ne savaient pas grand chose de lui, en fin de compte. Il plaisantait peut-être. Ou peut-être qu'il était sérieux. Kurogane haussa les épaules.

"Bon, où ils sont les autres?

\- Shaolan a emmené Sakura se promener!

\- Oh. Et la boule de poil ?

\- Mokona est parti se promener avec eux aussi!

\- Oh.

\- Ce qui signifie que je suis seul avec toi, Kurogane…"

Ce dernier leva les yeux d'un air surpris. Fye prit un air sérieux puis sourit.

"Dis, Kuro chan, sais-tu que tu ronfles en dormant?

\- . . . quoi ?

-Tu m'as presque empêché de dormir cette nuit.

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries!

\- Mais c'est tout à fait vrai!

\- Mouais c'est ça… c'était pour quoi le petit dèj'? demanda le brun pour changer de sujet.

\- Un bon petit déjeuner préparé avec amour est la première chose à faire pour être de bonne humeur dès le matin!

\- Tu insinues quoi là?

\- Moi? Mais absolument rien du tout!

\- C'est ça, c'est ça…"

Il y eut un moment de silence. Kurogane reposa le plateau après l'avoir terminé. Il n'était pas sorti du lit.

"Bon, soupira-t-il. Vas-y, qu'on en finisse.

\- Pardon Kuro chan?

\- Tu n'attends que ça. Dis moi donc quelles sont les autres choses à faire pour être de bonne humeur… que je puisse t'étrangler de bon matin.

\- Il y a trois choses, annonça le blond tout à fait sérieusement. Tout d'abord, te lever du bon pied. Surtout pas du gauche! Mais, comme tu n'es pas encore sorti du lit…

\- Insinues donc que je suis fainéant!

\- Tu vois des mots là où je n'en mets pas, mon pauvre Kurorin… deuxième chose : un bon petit déjeuner préparé av…

\- C'est bon j'ai compris le message.

\- Vraiment ?"

Fye haussa un sourcil, puis reprit, laissant le brun se poser beaucoup, beaucoup de questions.

"Troisième et dernière chose…"

Pause.

Puis un sourire.

"En fait, je ne m'en rappelle plus !

\- Crétin !

\- Eh eh…"

Fye se pencha vers Kurogane et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

"Bonne journée, Kuro chan !"

Et avant que le brun n'ait pu protester, il était parti débarasser le plateau.

Kurogane soupira.

Au moment de descendre du lit pour rejoindre le magicien, il fit très attention de bien poser le pied droit en premier par terre.


End file.
